Crazy Crush
by CrazyBeachBabe
Summary: Trixie Jake fic. No flames...It's about Jake and Trixie and their feelings for eachother and how Trixies life is suddenly turning the wrong way around and how she suddenly she doesnt wanna be involved with jake. Chapter 4 is up! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Right now I'm 16

Right now I'm 16. I haven't changed that much, I lost my pigtails, I wear my hair out straight and I put much more make up on. My style is the same, fabulous in Ghetto. Jake and Spud are still my friends. We hang out a lot. My dad is away, like always and my mom, well she just didn't change. I woke up this morning and got ready to go to school. I'm kind of late, but I don't care. I took my backpack and my skateboard and went outside. On the way I met Jake and Spud.

"Hey, Trixie, wait up" Jake called.

I got the shivers once he raced in front of me. I kind of got over my crush on Jake, so it wasn't a problem. (I think…)

"Wassup Jakey-boi? How's it going spuddy?" I said.

"Nothing much, except I have dragon training every day, 5 hours this month and I have to baby-sit Hailey 2 hours, even though she's 12." Jake complained. He's always busy, he's either training with his gramps or he's spending time with his girlfriend, that Rose girl. He doesn't have much time to hang around with me and spud.

"Aww, sorry Jakey. So spud, you still trying to go out with Stacey?" I asked Spud.

"Yea, apparently she doesn't notice the attention I'm giving her, I'm gonner try and go out with Natasha if Stacey doesn't notice me." Spud said, even though he's a genius, he doesn't show it.

"So who wants to go to the skate park after school?" Jake asked. Spud looked at him in surprise.

"Sure Jake, we can hang out!"

I said that, but I didn't quite mean it, cause I knew he'll bring Rose along with him.

**In the school corridor**

OMG!! Kyle was heading my way! I didn't know what to do. So I hid my face in my locker.

"Trixie, hi!" Kyle said to me, grinning.

"O-oh, hi!" I smiled at him sheepishly.

There he was smiling back at me. I love his shiny greenish brown eyes!

"I just wanted to ask you something. Will you go out with me on a date?" He looked at me, searching for an answer in my expression.

"Umm, yeah, ok, sure." I said to him.

"How about tomorrow at 8, will that be ok?'' He asked me.

"That's just fine, see you then."

Did he just ask me out to go on a date? I think I'm going to faint.

The bell rang and I headed to class. Jake and Spud sat next to me, like always! So, there I was half asleep, not noticing the teacher talking, I think he was talking about algebra or something. When the bell rang, I headed out of the class and hurried to go home, as it was the end of school. I heard someone calling me. I think it was Jake.

"Hey, Trixie, Trixie! Wait for me!!" He called.

I turned around and I saw Jake.

"What's up with the running?" Jake asked me.

"You won't believe who just asked me out!"

"Kyle?"

"How did you know?" I looked in surprise

"Everybody in this school knows." He laughed

"How, When, What, Where? Who told you?" I looked in his eyes, in a hurry.

"Oh, just this little birdie…" He joked around.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter, I have to but a buy a new outfit so bye!!" I told him and ran off.

**Later on that day**

Spud came over to my house. He wanted to show me this new video game he got.

"Trixie, do you know?" He asked me while we were playing the game and I was really confused.

"Know what?" I asked him.

"Oh so you don't know, that's good then."

Man, spud was so confusing. The question made me curious. I just had to ask him what was up.

"And now I wanna know." I looked at him, my arms crossed.

"Do you still have a crush on Jake?" Spud asked me and didn't know what to say…

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it for a long time." I said, even though I did think about him a lot…

"Well you should."

"What? Why?"

"Because I know a secret." Now I was really curious.

"What kind of secret" I asked him.

"I promised not to tell but you're my best friend too so…"

"Come on, tell me."

"Jake had a crush on you since he was 10." Spud whispered.

I was shocked. Jake, having a crush on me, I didn't even know.

"What? Seriously"

"Yea, He just told me yesterday." He looked like he really meant it. But I knew it couldn't be true.

"Yeah, that's funny Spuddy but I know your joking, Jake and you just wanted to play a trick on me, well you won't get way with it…" I said smiling…

"No, seriously, no jokes." Silence filled the room… I was speechless. I didn't ask no more questions or talk about it till Spud went home. I mean it was crazy… Why didn't I know about this? Why is he dating Rose then? Ahh, there were so many questions and I needed the answers but I couldn't think about Jake right now. I needed to get ready for my date with Kyle tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so excited

I'm so excited! Today is the day I'm going on a date with Kyle! When I woke up, I had butterflies in my stomach. It was so strange. I had a dream about Jake. It's Saturday, I don't know what to do. I thought about doing to Jakes house to ask about the crush thing, but what if he denies it. I don't care; I need to know the truth.

**At Jake's house**

I rang the doorbell. Jake's mother answered the door and let me in. When I saw Jake, I got that strange feeling again and shivered. He came down the stairs all messy… He was a mess. His hair wasn't styled, he looked like he didn't have enough sleep and he was still in his pajamas even though it was 2:00pm.

"Trixie?" He looked at me.

"H-hi Jake, are you ok?" I stared at him.

"Yeah, come on, let's go to my room."

Once we went up to his room, it was a mess too, there were clothes everywhere, paper on the floor…

"Jake, why are you a mess?" I asked him. He sat on his bed, putting his head into his hands.

"Come on, you can tell me, I'm here for you"

"I broke up with Rose, she didn't take it well, neither did I. We started arguing, it was mad…"

"I'm sorry Jakey" I said to him, well now he can be with me… Wait, what am I thinking, I'm going out with Kyle, well not officially but…

"That's ok, it wasn't your fault." He sighed and stood up to look out of the window.

"Well I just came over here to ask you something, but I see it's not the right time so I gotta go… Will you be ok?" I looked at his face and he nodded at me. After I left Jake's house, I needed to get ready for my date with Kyle! I bought a new black and pink dress and black shoes. I wore a pink headband in my hair. When I got ready, Kyle came to pick me up. He wore a black shirt and ripped black jeans. When he took me to a posh restaurant, it was 7:00pm. It was kind of weird because I thought I saw Jake with Rose. But I wasn't hallucinating, I really saw Jake with Rose on the opposite table, they probably made up, they always do that, break up and make up again... Luckily they didn't notice me and Kyle. I saw Jake going to order the food, so I went to the bathroom to check on my make-up to avoid him from seeing me. When I came back from the bathroom, I saw Rose sitting next to Kyle, kissing. I was shocked, he cheated on me! On our first date! Jake finally noticed Kyle and me. But he looked mad, really mad when he saw Rose kissing Kyle. He came over to their table, knocking it over and had a serious fight with Rose. I couldn't believe that Kyle would stoop so low.

"What was that all about, you and Rose kissing?" I was getting mad, I shouted at Kyle.

"What? Look at her, she's hot. She said she had a crush on me so we made out, what's your problem?" He said calmly. I couldn't believe what he just said so I started shouting at him.

"There's nothing wrong with me, and that gives you the right to make out with her; anyway, she's dating Jake, and what about me. You were the one to ask me out."

"I only asked you out cause I knew Rose will be here…" I couldn't believe what he was saying so I ran out of the restaurant, I couldn't help but cry. I heard Jake calling my name but I didn't turn around. He finally caught up with me, while we were near my house. I sat on the stairs outside, putting my hands on my face so Jake couldn't see me crying.

"Trixie, are you ok?" He asked me, he sounded like he really cared. I shivered when he sat next to me and put his jacket on me. Soon there were butterflies in my stomach.

"Kyle… Rose… Kiss…" I couldn't speak properly, because my heart was racing so fast from all the running.

"I know, I thought Rose still liked me after we come back together this evening, so I took her out to dinner. Turns out, she only went with me to see Kyle." Jake looked down, he looked really sad.

"I'm sorry, anyway, Kyle only asked me out cause he wanted to see Rose." I was still crying, Jake put his arm around me and said…

"Did Spud tell you?.." He looked in my eyes and searched for an answer.

I couldn't find an answer…

I didn't want to find an answer…

"Umm… It's getting late, I gotta go…" I said avoiding the question at all costs.

As I closed the door behind me, I took a deep breath in…

I didn't want to say anything, I thought about Jake, with me, us, together…

It was mad and crazy!! I went upstairs to my room and fell asleep. It was weird because his question haunted me even in my dreams…


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up, getting ready for school… My mom kept on saying I was going to be late… When I got to school, I thought I was going crazy, I kept on thinking about last night, mostly Jake, and I even had a dream about him…

I woke up, getting ready for school… My mom kept on saying I was going to be late, seriously, I didn't care, and I even tried avoiding going to school and faking being sick. I would do anything to not see Kyle or Jake… But my mom would go nuts if I missed school, something about attendance, I didn't bother listening to her. But when I got to school, I thought I was going crazy, I kept on thinking about last night, mostly Jake, and I even had a dream about him…

**At Lunch**

I was having lunch, trying to forget what happened last night. I saw Spud and Jake coming over to the table. Spud looked kind of strange; he was dressed up as Cupid. HE WAS WEARING DIAPERS! Jake sat next to me whilst Spud sat opposite of us. We both looked at Spud confused.

"Spud, why are you dressed up as…? Cupid…" I asked him in confusion.

"Oh, so you two didn't…" Spud asked both of us… I knew what he meant, but I wasn't ready for a catastrophe.

"What do you mean Spud?" I asked him, pretending not to know or have an idea of what he was saying. Jake looked at him, his face looked kind of embarrassed and he looked at Spud like he was hoping Spud didn't tell me anything… But he did…

"I'm gonner go, I don't feel hungry…" I said, again faking the whole conversation…

I went up onto the school roof; I always go there when I wanna chill out and clear my mind… I needed to be alone for a while… I heard footsteps… That's when I knew someone was coming. I felt a shiver down my body… The door creaked as it opened.

It was Jake…

"Trixie, I didn't know you were going to be here… Sorry…" He said, turning around, getting ready to go back.

"No, no that's ok…… Actually, it's not ok… Stop treating me like I'm your little sister or something, I don't need your help. Bye…" I have never shouted at him like this before but it's so annoying how he's always butting in… I ran past him, down the stairs heading straight to class, I saw Spud already sitting there. When Jake came over he sat in his seat and started writing something. I looked over and saw him writing something that looked like a song. I think the title was Trixie… Oh My God… The song was about me… On the other page there was a drawn picture of me… When I was younger and still had pigtails, then there was a drawn picture of me when I was older with my hair out straight…

My notebook had pictures of him too that I drew last week… I thought I got over him… I didn't realize I had all those scribbles in my notebook… I didn't even realize I did them…

It seemed like he noticed me looking at his notebook so he had a soft blush on his face while closing his notebook.

**The next day**

I came back from another day of school. No one was home. My mom went to work and my dad was away. I was watching TV, when suddenly there was a bang on the door. I opened the door and it was Jake. He was standing there, all dressed up. He wore black washed out jeans and a black shirt.

"Trixie, hi… I need your help! Urgently!" Jake said in a hurry.

"What makes you think I'll help you?"

"Because you're my best friend and I'm sorry if I treat you like you can't handle your business… I promise not to ever do that again!" He looked down and explained me the situation. He said that there's a concert, but the singer is a shape shifting siren. I hurried to dress up and once we got to the concert, he already had the tickets. The concert was awesome! I danced my feet off, as I knew the siren wasn't going to effect me.

"So the siren does what?.." I asked him again, just to make sure I understood everything correctly.

"She makes guys cheat on their girlfriends or wife's, she mends broken hearts by matching the guy with the girl that he thinks most about.

"She does what? Man that's whack…" I said in a shock…

**10 Min Later…**

I was bored… My feet were hurting so bad. Jake seemed tired too, we were sitting on a small table for two and we were listening to the siren singing…

"Hey, how about we keep an eye on the guys here, if we see one going we should follow them…" He said, thinking…

"That's an awesome idea!"

I thought about the question he asked me after the date with Kyle… I still had it in my head. Jake had said something but I didn't quite hear him so he nudged my arm to get my attention…

"Look, that man, he's moving towards the exit. Let's run after him." Jake said.

I nodded and followed him out through the exit. We walked quite a lot, then we saw the man stop. There was a woman walking down the street, he started talking to her. We hid behind the nearest dustbin so the man couldn't see us. Me and Jakey moved forward to the street. Jake turned back into his human form by now.

"Jakey, he's not doing anything strange" I said staring at that man.

"Well that's good then…"

Suddenly, He took my hand and quickly pinned me against the wall.

"Wha-What are you doing Jake?.." I looked at him in confusion…

"…" He didn't answer; instead he started putting soft butterfly kisses on my neck. I almost craved in, when I saw the man running away… I tried moving, but Jake just wouldn't let me go, he held me tightly, too tightly…


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Ok, so I haven't updated in ages, sorry for that, I was busy updating the other stories. And I was feeling plain too lazy to do it in day time. I only get inspiration at night. I'm like a night owl, hehe! Ok well, I don't own American Dragon or any of its characters. Wish I did, but I don't. So yah, please enjoy the show.. erm.. I mean the story..!)**

I was scared, and worried, and completely freaked out. The sirens song had taken over Jake's brain. I was unable to stop him from touching me, all over the place. It was so uncomfortable having your best friend touching you like that.

"Jake! JAKE! LET GO OFF OF ME!" I pushed him and kicked him in a place that would have hurt A LOT for a boy with all of my force and power I had.

"Ugh! How could you do this?!"

"Trixie! Wait baby!" He called for me, slowly standing up.

I ran off, tears welling up in my eyes. I felt horrible. HE WAS HORRIBLE! How could he do this to me! I hate him! My mind raced full of thoughts of him, flashbacks of him touching me in places he shouldn't have.

I ran home, no one was in, well I think my mom was asleep. But I headed straight to my room, crying my eyes out. Not wanting to re-live the moment in my mind.

"_Trixie, come here baby! Trixie!" he said that in a husky and a seductive voice, smirking towards me. Heading my way. He hugged me and kissed me all over, his grip was too strong… I let him do whatever, because I was so close to going unconscious. And strangely I liked what he was doing. He was showing his love towards me, and that is what I wanted all along, wasn't it?_

"Aaaah!" I woke up, gasping for air. All sweaty and hot. My face was red and my eyes felt puffy and sore from crying. I was heating up. As If I had a fever.

"Hunny, are you alright!? I heard screaming!" Mom burst in through the door, with a worried face.

"Oh gosh, look at you! You're burning up! I'm going to get a thermometer and a cold ice pack, don't leave your bed!"

And with that, she was gone. I was sure there was nothing wrong with me. It was probably the dream I had, it was so tense. Ugh, the flashback once again came back to my mind.

I love him so much, yet I hate him for doing that. And I know it probably wasn't him, but the siren, but still, it was horrible seeing him do those things to me.

Well even though it wasn't majorly big, it was uncomfortable. All I knew now was that I have to forget everything, start fresh, and not be Jakey's or Spud's friend, no matter how much I want to.

I'll have to find new friends, girls, maybe become a cheerleader, after all I did do gymnastics when I was little. Maybe I could still pull up some moves and make it.

Yeah, I think I'll do that, I just have to ignore them, and act as if I don't really know them. That way it will all be forgotten. I hope it will be forgotten. Tomorrow I have plans… Plans to burn all my sketches of 'him' and my life.

I'll have to become a girly girl. Ugh, no matter how much I hate it. I have to do it.

"Ok, here, put that in your mouth and put the ice pack on your forehead. I'll be back; I'm going to make some chicken soup for you. I think this is getting serious. I told you not to be out late with such little clothes on and without a jacket. See what you have gotten yourself into." Mom nagged me.

There she goes again, nagging as always, but I know she only does it because she cares for me. Hopefully I'm not going to be ill for long, or else I won't take it anymore with it. I hate staying in all day without doing anything fun.

All these things on my mind I have to get them out. Not think about it. Maybe I should do some yoga to relax myself and get into shape. But ill have to do it when my mums out to work, because if I get out of bet, she will seriously flip.

20 minutes passed

Man. This is so whack. I hate it. I'm not even sick; well the thermometer reads 37.2 which is quite ok. And mom insists on staying in. Now I'm here, sipping on hot chicken soup, when it doesn't even help me.

"Trixie! Jake and Spud are here at the door for you, I'm going to let them in, you stay there."

Oh Sugar! (A/N: didn't want to put swearing in hehe) Now what am I gonna do!? …I know! I'll just pretend I'm sleeping…

"Trixie, I just came here to say sorry for what happened -" Jake started

"Shh! See, she's asleep!" Spud shushed him.

"Oh, ok…"

I could hear the sadness in his voice, I felt so horrible for pretending I'm sleeping, so I pretended to wake up, I needed to face my fears one way or another.

I opened my eyes slowly, yawning a little.

"Uhh.. Ummm.. who are you?" I put my plan straight into action, luckily mom wasn't here, or she would have thought I was bonkers!

"Trixie.. We're you're mates! Are you ok?" Jake yelled, kind of mad, and he looked like he had a hangover from yesterday. But he was damn cute still… WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING! NO HE'S HORRIBLE, I HATE HIM!

"No, who are you…" I asked, hoping they don't think I'm weird or really, REALLY ill.

(A/N: Ok so there, I'm done! Hopefully I made it in 1000 words… hopefully! Well yeah, again I want to add some drama to this, and make it even more interesting. I hoped you liked it, I stayed up late for it! Bye Bye! Keep reviewing please! ^.^)


End file.
